


Confession

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jenkins' Bow Tie, Love Confessions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: After Cassandra's operation Jenkins' conscience forces him to confess something to the beautiful redhead.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartTheCar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheCar/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazing StartTheCar because she's awesome. Hear that? You're AWESOME!!

Jenkins hadn't been able to think straight since finding the card Cassandra had dropped in The Library, since rushing her to the hospital. At first he'd just felt scared for her life but after the doctors had assured them the young redhead would live Jenkins had found himself lost amongst his thoughts. He was too old for her, his memory repeated what he'd told her in his lab,  _If I was a thousand years younger... I would still be too old._ The Caretaker had never intended to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted, but ever since her operation she'd been avoiding him.

At around two o'clock in the morning Stone finally went home in search of sleep leaving Jenkins alone in the Annex. For a while he just stood dead centre of the room lost in his thoughts, it was unusual for Jenkins but he found himself pulling his emerald green bow tie loose and shrugged off his Glen Check suit jacket then threw it over the back of the chair at his desk.

Jenkins had always prided himself on being logical and in control of his faculties, however, every time he tried to do something to focus his mind on a new task it went straight back to Cassandra Cillian. Even though he was certain she was fully aware he'd not intended to upset her, Jenkins still felt guilty and a sense of iniquity. Damn his noble personality. 

He needed Cassie to know that when she had was alone in that hospital bed Jenkins' heart had broken at the idea of losing the Librarian. He had something to say and despite having promised his heart to someone else so long ago he needed to say it. 

With a deep breath to steady his nerves Jenkins dialled up the back door to Cassandra's apartment complex and stepped through which brought him out of a large black door labelled 'emergency exit'. Everything seemed quiet and somewhat peaceful, the building was cerca nineteen-thirty-six and the Caretaker could see why Cassandra liked it. Slowly he walked along the hall to apartment 13A, his Italian leather clad feet letting the sound of almost non-existent footfalls echo. With a firm hand the Knight knocked on her door thrice. 

The redhead hadn't been expecting any visitors, especially at almost half past two in the morning. She'd been dozing on her powder blue couch, just about to nod off when the knock came. Cassandra sat up slowly and stretched almost sinfully as she yawned, after rubbing at her eyes she stood and went to answer the door; she was certainly awake as soon as she saw Jenkins. It was strange to see him sans his suit jacket and with his bow tie hanging around his neck, strange but definitely not unpleasant.

“Is everything alright, Mister Jenkins?” She asked in that heavenly voice of hers. “Has something happened?”

“No, no. All is well, Miss Cillian. I apologise for the lateness of the hour. I just... I-” The white-haired man cut himself off with a sigh, he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. He'd gotten so used to being stoic and sarcastic. 

“Then what is it? You look... _distracted_.” Cassie observed.

Jenkins found himself staring at the delicate braid that cuddled the side of her head, he'd been though so many horrible experiences – Camelot falling being one of the worst – but standing outside that operating theatre had scared him more than any other.

“Miss Cill- Cassandra, I-” He sighed. “I have been alive much longer than you can possibly imagine, I have done things that I'm far from proud of, things I regret.” It was hard enough to explain how he felt without the tiny yellow shorts and grey tank top she wore. “I do not wish this to be one of them. What I told you that day in my lab, when you... asked me on a date, it was true, I am too old for you. Please know I never meant to hurt you with my rejection.” 

“I know. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but I just didn't want you to look at me like some silly little girl.” She told him uneasily, blue orbs staring down at her bare feet. 

“I could never see you as a 'silly little girl'.” He told her truthfully. “When I told you I promised my heart to someone else, that was true as well. However, since carrying you into that hospital, since realising that out of everyone in The Library you came to _me_ on that day, I have found myself searching my mind for why-” Jenkins took a deep breath as though preparing himself. “Why the thought of living without you is the most frightening thing I have ever experienced.”

“Mister Jenkins, I don't understand.”

“I've only ever confessed this once before, I guess I'm not very good at this, am I?”

For a moment his green-hazel eyes gazed into her dazzling cerulean ones, she was so beautiful and intelligent, so innately good and kind with red hair that hung around her angelic face like a cloak. Her petite body covered in porcelain skin that looked so smooth to the touch, like a fairytale; to perfect to be real. How had he managed to bury the knowledge from himself for so long? 

There was silence for a few long moments and then finally the Knight found the courage to say what he'd not even muttered in his mind.

“... I love you, Cassandra. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you. I'm too old for you and maybe that's selfish but I don't care, I love you.”

Nothing. She didn't speak, didn't move, if he hadn't been desperately searching for some kind of reaction Jenkins wouldn't have noticed the way her eyes widened.

“Cassandra?”

 _Oh God, what have I done? It's nearing three in the morning and I've already rejected her once and now I'm stood on her doorstep admitting something that my conscience forced me into._ He was just about to turn and leave – being a Knight Jenkins would rather call it retreating instead of running away – when she suddenly  opened her arms for him, Jenkins nearly fell into the embrace, her body was warm and inviting, her hair smelt of coconut, a scent he'd come to associate with beauty and innocence. 

Cassie kicked the door shut with her arms still wrapped around the older man, a grin on her face. Jenkins pulled away from her slightly and looked deep into Cassie's eyes, those soft beautiful eyes.

“I love you.” He told her again, now that he'd said it Jenkins couldn't seem to stop.

“I love you too.” She had waited so long to say those words.

She did love Jenkins, had done ever since the moment she'd met him looking all stoic and immaculately dressed. There had just been something that drew her to the older man, a vibe he gave off that Cassandra never wanted to be away from.

Her mouth pressed to his, her mind lost lost in his soft lips. Just as her mind started to return Jenkins let out a deep growl, grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss almost brutally; a display of dominance she'd never seen from him before... and she liked it. There was need and want in the kiss; teasing, torment and passion. Cassie found herself falling into it shamelessly, heart pounding. Logical thought fled both their brains leaving only raging desire that both had denied until that very second, it was warm and rich.

Jenkins dipped his tongue into the soft spot behind Cassie's ear then took the lobe into his mouth; she gasped.

“Bedroom?” The redhead had never heard his voice so deep and commanding, it made her eyes flutter.

Quickly she pointed off down the hallway to her left. “That way.”

Without warning Jenkins lifted her into his arms, lips meeting hers again as he marched down the hall and into her bedroom. A man his age shouldn't have had such strength but Jenkins was an immortal Knight so Cassandra wasn't going to question it. Once at the foot of her white-painted metal framed bed he threw her down onto it where she landed with a slight bounce. 

The Caretaker took a moment to just _look_ at Cassandra, at her beauty. Red hair like fire, skin so soft and supple that it was purer than snow. Eyes bluer than any ocean and filled with an indescribable spark, _she's perfect._ Cassandra smiled up at him with as her delicate hands ran teasingly over her body, daring him into another display of dominance.

Jenkins fingered the buttons of his white shirt – only then realising he'd never put his suit jacket back on – as he knelt on the bed leaning over her, their bodies so close that they could feel one another's heat. His large hands came to lift her grey tank top up over her head only to throw it off to a corner as though it offended him. Jenkins caressed her body with nips and sucks, marking her porcelain skin with tiny purple bruises, hands running up her flanks before settling on her hip. Cassandra parted her legs letting him settle between while she nimbly unfastened the buttons of his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders; he cast it off much the same as he had with her own.

“You're beautiful.” He told her truthfully before taking a nipple into his mouth; she moaned and threw her head back.

Jenkins slipped his hand down her smooth stomach and into her tiny yellow shorts, fingers teasing her wet sex.

“Jenkins!”

She moaned loudly, fingers snaking into his magnificent hair and gripped so tight her fingers turned white. That sound, that delectable sound, made him surge with primal pride, a growl that rumbled through his chest and into Cassandra's own. Slowly Jenkins slipped the sinfully tiny yellow shorts down her supple thighs leaving the goddess naked before him. The Knight slipped down her body leaving delicate kisses in his wake as talented fingers circled her needy core, the grip she had on his hair only grew tighter, bordering on the boundary between pain and pleasure. His fingers moved within her, mapping the beauty from the inside with nothing but touch. Jenkins could feel her walls start to quiver, she was close. So he stopped and eyed her teasingly before pressing a gentle kiss to her inner thigh. When his mouth finally touched her Cassandra all but purred in delight, arms wrapped around her legs and a talented tongue set to work. Jenkins' mouth was perfect and she felt her orgasm start to build rapidly, no man had ever made her feel close so quickly, his tongue circled her sex before dipping into her. Cassandra couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her hips bucked without her consent, hands keeping him in place.

So close. Just a little bit more. Just a little...

“Oh God!”

She gasped desperately, the sound of ecstasy racing through him and filling Jenkins with an animal-like pride. He watched with a grin as her body panted and her mouth hung open in a silent moan. _Gods she's beautiful._

“Jenkins, I need you. Please.” She pleaded, hands clawing at him until the older man consented to being pulled back up her breathtaking body for a deep and passion filled kiss.

How could he ever say no to her? He couldn't deny the needy goddess before him. At almost lightning speed the older man shredded himself of his remaining clothing, uncaring that the expensive tailored fabric had just slumped to the floor in a pile and pulled Cassandra down the bed to him by the backs of her knees. There was that dominant side he kept hidden away so well, a little spark that revealed just how powerful he truly was. 

This wasn't about making love, not entirely anyway, it was about need, passion, fire and want, all the sinful desires that tasted so sweet and quickly became addictive. With one last gaze into her magical blue orbs Jenkins gripped her hips tightly and slammed into her; Cassie screamed. His thrusts weren't gentle, they were hard and deep, powerful and quickly began to rip away her ability to speak or think in anything other than whimpers and gasps. Her lilac painted fingers reached up to grip the metal frame of her bed when he took one of her rosy nipples back into his mouth. 

Their bodies met in a perfect rhythm; delicate but overflowing with heated passion. Cassandra's tongue made its way into Jenkins' mouth readily as they became one, mapping out his mouth desperately, raking her tongue across his teeth causing his thrusts to become erratic for a second or two. Cassandra was dangling on the very edge, looking down into the euphoric depths below with her immortal Knight not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way, teasing, and send him into a primal rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. It was then that the redhead grew needier that Jenkins flipped them, his long and talented fingers gripped her hips leaving tiny little bruises over her porcelain skin, puling her down onto him, impaling her. Cassandra leaned down to kiss him again, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his chest.

It was then that she could take it no longer and plunged into the smouldering waters of bliss and euphoria her body clamped down around the Caretaker as she rode her orgasm, pulling him over the edge and into climax with her.

“Galahad!”

She screamed out his true name, back arching into his touch.

Finally Cassandra collapsed against Jenkins' surprisingly strong chest, happy and warm.

“Did I mention I love you?” He asked once he'd gotten his breath back with a grin, a large hand ran through her sweat damp hair, her head comfortably resting on his chest.

“You might have mentioned it.” She giggled before pressing a delicate kiss to the soft skin of his torso spattered with grey hair.

“Good. Just so you know.”


End file.
